


TELL ME A STORY OR SING ME A LULLABY

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: Virgil is having a hard time sleeping and it's all up to Remus Sanders.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Virgil hated going to bed he doesn't know when he'll ever fall asleep which is agonizing or if theirs someone or something watching him which is even more agonizing. Then one day Janus took Virgil's hand and led him to his room tucked him in his bed and then told him a bed time story and he was completely at rest, and ever since that day whenever Virgil was tired he took Janus's hand and led him to his bed and Janus knew what do, he tuck the young side in and told him a story, and sometimes when Janus was feeling like it, he wold sing Virgil a lullaby. It went on for months until one day when Thomas forgot to do his homework.

That's when it was Janus's time to shine he had some very great lies to cover this up, and if those didn't work out for the light sides well he always has the ''pretending to be sick'' back up plan. Not only would Thomas get his work done but also earn more rest compared to Logan's strategy of pulling another all nighter. 

But while Janus's and the Light Sides were arguing there was a tired little dark side walking around looking for another side to tell him a bed time story. 

All Virgil wanted was to find the half snake and go to bed. True he could always just go to bed by himself but Janus was also the one that scared the monsters away that lived under his bed and Virgil isn't brave enough to do that yet. Then he found another side he was covered in black and green with a sinister smile on him. It was Remus, Virgil met this side before but only when Janus was with him. Janus said that Remus is a friend so maybe he can help, Virgil thought. 

Virgil walked up the Remus and took his hand, Remus was suddenly caught off guard and noticed the little side trying to lead him somewhere. So Remus let the little side take him to wherever he was going. Remus remembers the side but not his name, what was it Virgin, Vile, Velma? Who cares all he knows is that he's young and he ''should NOT watch his mouth'' quoted Janus the lying snake. 

Then Remus got out of his train of thought when suddenly he noticed he was in a bedroom . The room had a black twin size bed, gray walls, and spiders and cob weds decorating every where. Virgil then tugged Remus's hand a little more with his right hand and put his left hand on his bed signaling that it's time to tuck him in.

''Awww! If you wanted a sleep over all you had to do was ask''?, Remus said with a smile then started stripping his clothes off of his body.

''No! I want you to tuck me in and tell me a story'', Virgil shouted while covering his eyes.

''Oh! Ok!'' Remus said as he grabbed Virgil and threw him on his bed and started his story.

10 MINUTES LATER OF REMUS TELLING A STORY

Virgil was then suddenly left in the dark regretting everything.

''Good night Virgin! Don't let the monster in your covers eat all of your toes'', and with that Remus slammed the door shut and left skipping his way to his room. Remus never had the chance of being a brother he kinda likes it, true there's Roman but he barley sees him at all he might as well be dead, which suddenly pops a new great idea that Remus has for Thomas.  
THE NEXT DAY

Virgil did not sleep at all that night, his own shadow startles him now from what Remus told him, which is why Virgil is on a journey to try and find Janus, he always knows what to do to make him feel safe, and luckily Virgil did find him and around his bed time too, that was even perfect. As Virgil was on his way to take Janus's hand, Remus then popped out of nowhere and picked Virgil up in the air and threw him over his shoulder and ran to his room before Janus could notice anything.

Virgil was then thrown into his bed and Remus was getting into position to tell a new story to the little side. 

Before Remus could open his mouth Virgil stopped him and said ''can you sing me a lullaby instead please!'' Remus then paused for a minute, and that gave Virgil relief maybe Remus will get Janus now and he can avoid another sleepless night he thought.

''Sure thing kid!'' And suddenly Virgil knew there's no way of getting out of this.

3 DAYS LATER

Janus was just walking and minding his own business when suddenly he tripped on something and landed on his face. It turned out that something was Virgil.

Virgil felt terrible he could barely sleep for 1 hour because of Remus and now he just didn't care where he was he just wanted some rest, he didn't care if it was on the dirty floor, in a gay wendigo's cave, or anywhere as long as Remus wasn't in a 10 mile radius. He was so tired he felt like he was floating in the air and then landed on something soft like a white cloud. Virgil peaked one of his eyes and saw it was Janus and Virgil immediately sprung to action and grabbed Janus's arm.

''Don't go'', Virgil said crying. ''Please don't go'', He kept saying over and over until he lost his balance and fell off of the bed.

''Virgil what happened, why are you like this'', Janus questioned. Virgil was always a little clingy at times but not like this, which concerns the lying side.

Virgil then told Janus what's been happening with him and Remus, how he grabs the side out of nowhere and throws him in bed, the stories he's told, and the songs he sang, and Janus wanted to kill Remus for what he's been doing, but now Virgil needs him so after he's done putting Virgil to bed he's going to have a talk with the Duke. 

After putting Virgil to sleep, Janus was ready to find Remus and give him a piece of his mind, the only problem was that Virgil wouldn't let go of his hand. Whenever he gave a light tug Virgil would squeeze his hand even harder just so Janus could stay even longer. Usually a parent would think this is cute but this is Virgil, Virgil is not a kid, he's Thomas's anxiety a pretty big part of Thomas and having his fear be like this is absolutely not good for Thomas. So Janus just stayed where he was until Virgil felt safe and let go of his hand. Janus then drifted off and was suddenly woken up by a loud noise.

''VIRGIN! VANESSA! VELMA!''

It was Remus.

Janus got up on his two feet and noticed his hand was free so he quietly ran to Remus.

''VIRGINIA! OH HEY SNAKEY HAVE YOU SEEN VIAGRA''?! Remus yelled.

Janus took his right glove off and then slapped Remus on his left cheek with all his rage.

''Harder Dadd-'', then Remus was interrupted.

''Don't''! Janus said in rage.

''Virgil told me what you've been doing and you need to stop now!'' Janus demanded.

''Who?!'', Remus said confused.

''Virgil His name is Virgil, not Virgin or Viagra! It's Virgil'', Janus explodes.

''Oh so that's his name''! Remus said, ''well Dee Dee, if Virgil wanted me to stop all he had to do was ask and I would have''.

Janus hissed at Remus in disbelief.

''It's true this one time he asked me to sing to him instead of a story. I'm sure if he didn't want me around he would of just said it! And you know what?!'' Remus pointed at the liar.

''What?!'' Janus spit in rage.

''You're jealous'', Remus sang in a mocking way.

That's when Janus laughed, ''me?! Please DON'T tell me why I envy you Remus?'' Janus said with confidence.

''Face it your little fearling likes me more than you! We're practically like brothers!'' Remus gave the widest of all smiles that compliment his red eyes filled with anger at the lying side.

Janus laughed even harder. ''Well, you listen here the only thing you are to Virgil and Thomas are-'', then the snake like side was interrupted.

''Janus?'' A soft voice interrupted. It was Virgil with fresh tears in his eyes and he was starting to have a hard time breathing.

''Oh! Oh no!Virgil come here'', Janus anger morphed to concerned as he walked to the scared side. Virgil then wrapped his arms around Janus telling him, ''Don't go, please'', again, and again.

Remus then felt insulted for being left out so suddenly, so he said, ''hey little spider, you want me to tell you a bedtime story'' he said with a neon yellow smile, and that's when Virgil cried louder and covered his face into Janus's chest.

''You should go'', Janus said sternly. ''We'll talk about this later''.

Those words shot Remus liked bullet to the heart. For once in his life he thought he was actually doing something good but it but turns out he wasn't. He just made every thing even worse as always. So he left.


	2. chapter 2

After a month, Virgil was finally well rested and back to his own anxious ''Virgil'' way. Janus was happy that Virgil could now smile and not have to be hiding behind his leg every second anymore. But Janus wasn't going to lie he loved the attention Virgil kept giving him, when you're a dark side you don't get enough respect, attention, or love. A dark side usually has to find something or someone and leech off it to feel anything, but Virgil is different. He would constantly hug the snake side and when ever someone gave Janus a hard time Virgil would stand up to him. Janus even witness Virgil call Logan a ''stupid head'' during a debate and it filled the lying side with joy and made Roman chuckle.

Remus just watched from a far in the dark spying on the young side. Waiting for him to say his name, call him, or anything that could make him be near the boy. Now Janus won't even let Virgil look at him whenever he's around or if he gets caught Janus would grab Virgil's hand and take him away, which sucks in Remus's opinion. And that was another thing Remus begged for from the boy. Touch. To have the child take his hand again and take him to anywhere. They could torment the light sides or simply just talk. It was then Virgil's bed time so Virgil did his usually thing of taking Janus's hand and take him to his room to tuck him in and tell him a story.

Remus spied the two leaving and enter Virgil's room and after 10 minutes Janus opened Virgil's door and silently close it. Janus then had a sinister smile on his face when he turned around.

''Please do continue to spy on the child, I'm sure he'll absolutely''-

''Shut it'', Remus spat.

''What's the matter Rat''? Janus said with a grin, ''jealous''?

And that's when Remus immediately stormed to his room and slammed his door shut.

Remus hated this, he hated being ignored, he hated being alone, he hated being the villain, but that's what he will always be ''the evil twin'', Remus cried.

1 WEEK LATER

It was Virgil's bedtime so Virgil went looking for Janus. He spent 20 minutes looking for the half snake and he couldn't be found. As the minutes went by tears started to form in his eyes. Virgil called out Janus's name but there was no responses from the half snake, only 2 arm that grabbed the anxious side and hoisted him up in the air. Virgil stomach was then resting on the sides shoulder. He never saw the sides face but he could tell who it was by his smell. It was Remus

The 2 entered Virgil's room and Remus slowly laid Virgil on his bed. The 2 sides stared at each other in silence.

Remus had no idea what to do with this kid. He wanted nothing from him and the last time he tried to help just kept making things get worse and worse, and now Virgil looked scared and tired and alone. So Remus tried to leave knowing that's the only thing he could do.

''Can you tell me a story'', said the young side.

Remus stopped himself.

''A nice one please'', Virgil said wiping his tears.

Remus turned, ''you wanna hear a story about my idiot brother''?

Virgil shook his head and made some room in his bed for Remus.

THE NEXT NIGHT

It was Virgil's bed time, Janus felt bad he wasn't there yesterday to give him a story but today he'll make it up to him. As he was on his way looking for the little side he suddenly heard, ''Remus! Come on! I'm tired''!

Janus then stopped himself and watched Virgil holding Remus's hand to his room. Remus looked at Janus and gave him the biggest slimiest grin on his face.

''What's the matter Janus, jealous'', Remus said as he walked past him.

Janus had no words on what the hell he just saw.

THE NEXT DAY

Virgil was drawing and listening to music, when suddenly 2 arms grabbed him out of no where and picked him up, it was Janus.

''Janus I was drawing'', Virgil whined.

''I know but I have a surprise for you! Don't worry it's a good one''! Janus said happily carrying Virgil to his room.

Virgil was scared but then calmed down when Janus said that, ''it's a good one''. Virgil was then lead to his room and saw a giant spider plush on his bed. When Virgil was put down he ran to toy. It was soft and squishing and he couldn't help but to give it a giant hug.

''I love it''! Virgil praised, then ran to Janus and hugged him.

Janus smiled and hugged him back, ''I knew you would''.

Then Janus gave Virgil a bed time story and kissed him and his spider plush goodnight.

As he silently closed Virgil's door he came face to face with a angry Remus.

He asked me to give him a story tonight, Remus glared.

''I guess he must have forgotten, just like your idea of having Thomas kill his brother'', then Janus left humming come little children with a smile on his face.

Remus took a peak into Virgil's room and saw a sleeping Virgil with a new Spider plush. Then Remus closed Virgil's door and said with anger , ''it's on bitch''.


End file.
